Lyre Heartstrings
'''Lyre Heartstrings '''is an event character from the New Boston Wasteland. Biography Early Life Lyre's birth takes place well over 200 years after the events of Michigan. Lyre was born and raised somewhere in the mid-western wastelands, alongside Ginger Snapps in a small migratory settlement. Sometime in her early adult-hood, she was dismembered, and her vocal cords removed, later being replaced with cybernetic limbs and voice box. Before Michigan Lyre came to New Boston in hopes of finding her friend, Ginger, however, Ginger was found dead on arrival. Lyre's rise to power in the New Boston Wasteland was by becoming a lead military member in the Institute. Over the course of many battles, eventually the BoS and the Institute merged, and peace reigned over the Wastes. After the discovery of Tears around New Boston, Lyre convinced the Institute to pursue research into these Tears for their apparent Time-Traversing capabilities. It was discovered that Lyre is the only known Tear Manipulator, and thus, required in the Time-Traversing process. Lyre's ultimate plans were to travel back in time to rescue Ginger, however, because of the existential concept that the current timeline in Michigan is the only timeline currently in progress, Lyre could only travel to Michigan and only during the current RP time. Present Day Lyre continuously returns to Michigan in the hopes that sealing up Tears that occur in the Michigan Wasteland will lead to the ability to freely traverse time, however, she is unsuccessful in these attempts. Physical Description Lyre is a very tall woman, enough to be referred to by Viktor as 'Big Woman'. Her skin is white, and lightly freckled. Her cybernetic limbs are concealed under realistic looking cover skin. She towers over most Characters in the wastes, standing almost as tall as some Super Mutants. She carries a massive Hammer slung on her back, originally intended for use by Super Mutants, known as Lyre's Super Mutant Hammer. She's often wearing her suit of Power Armor, without the helmet on, because it "Obscures her vision, and covers up her pretty face". Personality and Traits Lyre has no problem with killing, in fact she enjoys it. However, she often doesn't kill without reason. She's condescending, and loves to invade personal matters with a joking manner. She is quick to show off her Tear Traversing abilities, and even uses them in combat to some effect. Lyre is determined, and rarely lets people stand in her way, in some instances, literally picking them up and setting them aside when she believes they are in the way of her 'pacing'. If someone displeases Lyre, she will hold a grudge until she believes she has returned the favor. Despite personal grudges, and readiness to kill, she is, for the most part, a defender of the weak, and will step into the line of fire to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Possessions Lyre controls the majority of The Institute, and personally owns a pair of Modified Power Armor. She always carries her personal weapon, the Lyre's Super Mutant Hammer. Relationships Lyre is co-leader of the Institute in a triumvirate between Dimitri, Axiom, and Lyre. She is recognized as the elder sister to Ginger, more-so by non-blood related kinship than actual relation. Etymology The name Lyre Heartstrings is a reference to the My Little Pony character Lyra Heartstrings .http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Lyra_Heartstrings Out-of-Character Lyre Heartstrings is a character created by 'Dylanthefox'.